Slow Dancing Reaper
by Lilbloo20
Summary: [A possible story] Minato ends up in a bar after failing his exams, and a little reaper comes along to make his night better.
1. chapter 1

**A/N**

**Another little drabble/possible story/inspiration from a song.****I DON'T OWN THE SONG/ OR SEKIREI**!

**[****]**

Late night Tokyo was not only beautiful do to many bright lights and attractions

The clubs and bars being the main highlights of the city during the night life.

Though there was one who wasn't enjoying it at all.

We find one Minato Sahashi alone in a empty bar except for the bar keep and a few regulars. Staring at the empty glass he could help the feeling of depression looming over him. He had failed his entrance exam. The self reflection on the fact that the exam wasn't hard...the anxiety it brought causing him to fail.

"Mom was so disappointed..." He mumbled. The conversation being a one-sided rant on the fact that he should have studied harder and that she didn't raise an idiotic son. The bitterness he felt wasn't her fault. The anxiety, stress and self doubt adding fuel to his failure. Only wishing he wasn't so...pathetic.

Starting back at the empty glass he knew he wasn't the drinking type. One drink and he was about ready to go home. The long day finally hitting him as he let out a yawn.

"You don't seem like the type who drinks." Blinking he looks over to the girl in the seat next to him. His mouth drying at seeing the strange beauty. She had short disheveled grey hair and narrow eyes. Her outfit consisted of a tattered black kimono and black combat boots. What caught his attention was the fact most of her skin was wrapped in bandages only the scarred skin on her hands showing along with her shiny ebony finger nails. A grin on her face giving her a daunting appearance. He chuckled bashfully scratching the tip of his nose.

"I'm not really thankfully I only had one." She gave him a curious before taking a sip of her own liquor.

"Still doesn't explain why a guys alone at a bar at night." She now gave him a devious look." If I were to bet money on it you either got dumped Or...your here to pick up drunk chicks."

Sputtering at her words he almost dropped the empty glass he was hold.

"N-NO!! I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" He shout causing the girl to erupt in laughter.

"Hahahah...I'm sorry hahah your to easy to tease haha.." Holding her stomach cause of how hard she was laughing. Minato on the other hand turning tomato red at the teasing.

"Well hahah...what are you doing here than?" She questioned finally calming down.

"I uhhh fail my entrance exam..." The air turning a little stale with gloom. Turning slight he saw the sympathetic look in her eyes and a frown.

"I'm sorry that happened." Her tome sincere. Waving it off nonchalantly he gave her a curious look.

"What about you? What are you doing here?" He questioned. She adopted a thoughtful look which strangely he found quite adorable.

"I kinda got booted off my squad for being well...a bit of a slob. Little miss washboard going off on me and so now I'm here. I planned on getting pretty wasted honestly." Her voice deadpan at the end and he sweat dropped at her bluntness.

The bar keep turning up the radio to a particular song. The girls eyes widened as she looked back at the empty space in the bar. She quickly looked back at minato with a sheepish grin.

"Say...ever slow danced before?" He gave her a look and nodded. A small smirk gracing her lips. "Than let's forget about the world for a bit amd enjoy ourselves?" Holding out her hand to him. For a moment he couldn't help,but find this bizarre. Though for once he could live a little.

_"Why not?"_

Grabbing her hand she dragged him to the center of the bar. She wrapped her lithe arms around his neck as he did the same for her waist. The song drowning out the rest of the world.

The song ending as he held her tighter. Her head laying on his shoulder as both blocked out the world. Looking up at him she placed a single digit against his lips.

"My, my, if I didn't know any better I'd say your falling for me." The playful smile back on her lips as pinkness dusted her cheeks. He looked away with a blush of his own a light giggle coming from the girl.

"I never got your name by the way, I'm minato." He said giving his best smile.

"haihane." She backed away slowly as she glanced at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. Turning to minato she gave him a tooth grin that sent shivers down his spine.

"I gotta go, but hopefully I'll see you again." A blink later and she was gone.

Smiling he couldn't help,think of the goth girl.

"_I really hope I do see you again"_

With the thought in mind he left for home un aware of the eyes watching him ontop of the building.

"_I'll find you again ashikabi-kun..."_

The figure vanishing along the rooftop in a blur of black and silver.

**]**

**A/N**

**Bonus for those who knoe the song!!**

**Also idk if I wanna leave this or continue it, but I like the pair cause haihane is adorably playful and sweet.**

**3 New stories and 1 update in one day! Sheesh it's nap time now...**


	2. chapter 2

**A/n**

**Enjoy!**

**]**

Routine was never in the modern vocabulary of a lazy otaku. The way she processed the morning was getting food, and losing herselve in a variety of animes and videogames. If it wasn't that she was either training or on missions for the squad other wise she was a content girl. Though this morning she had felt a bit more uneasy. She didn't get any sleep last night and she felt sick.

"_I know I hardly even drank last night..__so was it from being so close to him?"_Thoughts of the boy popping into her head as she recalled all the moments they held each other dancing and laughing. A deep blush as she remembered the words she said.

_"I can't believe I said that!"_That morning she moved in a bit of daze than usual. She plopped on the couch of her shared MBI penthouse with the rest of the squad. Still dressed in her blue pajamas she flicked the channels aimlessly her thoughts of the the cute raven she met last night.

"What are you doing up so early?" Standing right front of the TV stood the very agitated member of the squad, benitsubasa. The pinkette glaring down at her.

"I couldn't sleep..." The usually bubbly reaper said quietly making the other pop a curious eyebrow. She plopped down right next her a frown on her features.

"Blue what's wrong?" The nickname causing the other to give a gentle grin.

"I don't know red...but I need to ask you a question." The pinkette going wide eyed at a her now serious teammate/ best friend.

"yes?"

"If...I were to react to someone beside the one we're suppose to meet...would you be mad?" The latter giving off a voice of sadness with each word.

The one more confused was benitsubasa. She actually looked at the nerdy reaper with a skeptical face. Not at the question in general it was the implimplication of it.

They both wanted to be on the disciplinary squad for a long time. They had worked harder than most for a very long time. Being on the squad meant having the same ashikabi and that never bothered said reaper until now.

_"Which means..."_"Let me guess, you found your ashikabi didn't you?" The arrogant smile on her face at seeing the shocked look on her friend's face.

"Yes..." The bandaged girl said rubbing her index fingers together in a cute manner.

"I'm not mad blue, if that's what you want I'm not gonna stop you." Shrugged,but than pointed at the reaper with the biggest smirk possible.

"The moment our paths cross though, we're really gonna see who the strongest one of us is." Said reaper giving her own toothy grin.

"Whatever you say...washboard hahah!" That got her a pillow to the face. The two going into a pillow war with smiling faces.

_"I'll see you really soon minato.."_

**]**

The two unaware of the 3rd party hidden well ease dropping a very blood thirsty look in her eyes as she cleaned her nodachi.

_"Means more fun for me than.."_

**]**

**A/n****Hope you like!**


End file.
